Héroes
by Muselina
Summary: Cuando Robin era niño, soñaba con ser un héroe conocido en toda Inglaterra y sabía que Marian sería la damisela a la que rescataría de los villanos. Sin embargo, Marian nunca estuvo segura de estar dispuesta a ser la damisela del arrogante Robin de Locksley. Ni aunque le pidiera que lo esperara luego de las cruzadas o aunque besara tan bien.


_**Disclaimer: **Por más que me gustaría, Robin Hood no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la BBC y a Dominic Minghella y Foz Allan. Yo no gano ni un triste peso con esto.**  
**_

_Bueno, les tengo ahora una pequeña historia que lleva un tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabezota. Debe ser que se está terminando el semestre, mis neuronas están despertando de su sueño criogénico.  
_

**Héroes**

Tres niños corrían por el bosque de Sherwood con alegría. El primero de ellos era un muchacho de pelo claro y ojos brillantes, lo seguía una niña de piel diáfana y rizos oscuros y cerraba la marcha un chico pelirrojo que estaba luchando por mantener el paso de los otros dos.

—No se preocupen, señor y señorita, ¡sigan sin mí! —gritó el joven Much y se sentó en un tocón para recuperar el aliento. Aunque fuera el mayor de los tres, a sus catorce años, los dos jóvenes nobles eran mucho más rápidos.

Ni Marian ni Robin se dieron cuenta de que el joven sirviente los había abandonado. Los dos estaban muy excitados por probar el nuevo arco que Malcom de Locksley le había dado a su hijo esa misma mañana. Sin siquiera sentir algo de cansancio, los dos niños siguieron corriendo hasta un claro en el bosque.

—¿Sabes? Cuando sea mayor seré un héroe —declaró el joven Robin de Locksley parándose con un pie sobre una roca cercana —. Un héroe tan grande que toda Inglaterra conocerá mi nombre.

Marian le dirigió una mirada dubitativa con los ojos entornados. Robin siempre tenía la cabeza perdida entre sus ensoñaciones y sueños de grandeza. Aunque ella fuera aún una niña de siete años, sabía que era mucho más práctica que su amigo.

—Ajá —fue lo único que contestó.

—¡Claro que lo seré! —protestó Robin, bajándose de la roca y parándose frente a ella con los brazos en jarra —. Y tú también serás famosa porque te rescataré de los malos.

Frente a ese comentario, Marian sí se molestó. ¿Acaso ella no podía defenderse sola? Ella no quería ser _rescatada_ por nadie; Marian iba a ayudar a su gente como pudiera.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho —. ¿Y qué pasa si yo no me dejo capturar?

Robin levantó las cejas. ¿Qué significaba eso? Por supuesto que ella sería capturada, eso era lo que hacían las heroínas de los cuentos de hadas que les contaba su aya.

—Bah, ni siquiera sabes disparar un arco.

—¡Sí que lo sé! —reclamó Marian con irritación —. Mi padre me enseñó, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Robin ignoró las protestas de la niña —sólo era una niñita de siete años, ¿qué podía saber? — y tomó su nuevo arco. Antes de prepararse para disparar, se acercó a uno de los árboles del claro y tomó un trozo de carbón que había escamoteado de la cocina. Aún sin hacerle caso a la enfurruñada niña que estaba a unos metros de él, Robin marcó una X en el tronco del árbol. Luego se alejó del tronco, tomó una de las flechas que su padre le había dado junto al arco y tensó la cuerda con ella. Marian no había dejado de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque sólo lo tenía desde hacía algunas horas, Robin adoraba esa arma. Era el primer arco de adulto que tenía y sostenerlo le proporcionaba un cosquilleo muy agradable en las palmas de las manos. Era ciertamente un sentimiento nuevo.

El arco siempre le había fascinado. Cuando era muy pequeño se podía pasar horas mirando como su padre entrenaba a los guardias en tiro. Como su madre había muerto cuando él era aún un bebé, su padre se había acostumbrado a andar con el mocoso tambaleándose detrás de él a todas partes a donde iba. A los seis años —apenas menor de lo que eran Marian en esos momentos— Robin de Locksley había tomado su primer arco (hecho especialmente para su pequeño tamaño, por supuesto) y había descubierto que era un genio natural a la hora de usarlo.

Cuando estaba apuntando a un punto fijo, le parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía y se emborronaba. Entonces sólo quedaban él, su arco y flecha y la diana. Un grupo en perfecta armonía y tranquilidad.

Con toda la calma del mundo, el muchacho soltó la flecha y vio como la varilla se clavaba en el tronco del árbol que había marcado. Justo en el centro de la X.

—¿Viste eso, Marian? —preguntó emocionado —. ¡Di justo en el blanco!

La chica le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él nunca dejaría de buscar ser el centro de atención. Marian estaba segura de que Robin era absolutamente incapaz de pasar desapercibido o disimular aunque fuera un poco. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Además, el joven señor de Locksley tenía otro problema: _necesitaba_ ser querido y admirado por todos. Era casi tan vital como el aire que respiraba. Y por supuesto que eso no podría ser si estaba mezclado entre una multitud. Robin tenía que destacar de una forma u otra.

—¿Viste eso? —insistió el muchacho muy exaltado.

—Sí, sí. Le diste al blanco —bufó la chica con fastidio y cruzando los brazos nuevamente ante su pecho, lo que le daba un aire similar al que había ostentado su madre en vida (aunque eso no podían saberlo ellos dos) —.Yo también quiero intentarlo.

Robin sabía que esa mirada en los ojos azules de la niña quería decir que no iba a rendirse. Ella siempre conseguía todo lo que quería y él no dudaba que esa vez no sería la excepción. Por eso no protestó y le tendió el arco a Marian.

—No lo rompas.

La chica ignoró ese comentario y tomó el arco, que era un poco grande para ella.

—Dame una flecha, Robin —dijo la chica estirando una mano blanca. A regañadientes, él le pasó una de sus preciosas flechas nuevas y se alegró de que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera verlo. ¿Qué dirían si lo veían obedeciendo las órdenes de una mocosa de siete años? Sin duda sería el hazmerreír de todo Nottingham y Guy de Gisborne nunca lo dejaría en paz. Menos mal que estaban en el bosque.

La niña tomó la flecha y tensó el arco con ella, como le había enseñado a hacer su padre. Se llevó la mano con la que aferraba el extremo de la flecha a la mejilla, sin soltar aún la cuerda. Cerró un ojo y fijó la vista en la X que Robin había marcado en un árbol. En lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, soltó la flecha.

El dardo cruzó el aire con su característico zumbido y se clavó un poco más arriba de la flecha de Robin. Había estado cerca. Robin tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gesto de admiración; eso no estaba nada de mal para ser una niña. Marian se giró hacia él esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

—Suerte de principiante —gruñó Robin con el ceño fruncido.

—Cómo tú digas, Robin de Locksley —Marian le hizo una reverencia burlona al devolverle el arco —. Si eso te permite dormir en la noche —añadió con una mueca traviesa.

Robin suspiró para sus adentros. Vaya con Marian de Knighton. Era jodidamente inteligente para una chica de su edad. Y había logrado mosquearlo. El muchacho arrugó la nariz nuevamente y tensó el arco con una flecha. Ésta zumbó a través del claro y partió la flecha de Marian por la mitad a lo largo, antes de clavarse en el tronco.

—Presumido —la niña puso los ojos en blanco.

-o-

Marion de Knighton terminó de pasar la aguja por la tela y la alejó un poco para examinarla. La costura y el bordado no eran sus habilidades y el dichoso trozo de tela que tenía frente a sus ojos era fiel prueba de ello. Se suponía que tenía que ser una camisa de para su padre, pero en lugar de eso, era una especie de funda de almohada llena de agujeros donde se suponía que iban las manga. Vaya jodido desastre. Sus puntadas desiguales y desordenadas se marcaban claramente con hilo negro sobre la tela color crema. Verdaderamente, Marian era un desastre para las labores manuales. Con un suspiro frustrado, dejó caer la tela en su canasto de costura.

¡Maldito fuera Robin! Había pasado las últimas semanas pavoneándose de sus futuras aventuras en Jerusalén y burlándose de ella por no saber hacer nada propio de su sexo. A Marian ya la tenía con los nervios en punta y por eso se había negado a verlo durante los últimos tres días. Aunque ya empezaba a aburrirse del cuarto superior de la casa de su padre. Había estado bien al principio, pero ya estaba a punto de treparse por las paredes blancas del cuarto. Aunque la habitación era amplia, no dejaba de ser una habitación. Marian ansiaba el bosque y su libertad. Pero sí salía se encontraría con Robin y ella no quería verlo.

A la señorita de Knighton no se le daba demasiado bien eso de coser, bordar o tejer como una dama de buena familia. Se le daba mejor disparar al arco y pelear con una espada, habilidades que aprendió de su amigo Robin de Locksley. Aunque desde hacía un par de años que él se negaba a practicar con ella, aduciendo que era una _chica_.

Marian odiaba la forma en la que Robin pronunciaba esa palabra, como si fuera una especie de insulto.

¡Estúpido Robin de Locksley! Aunque le dolía admitirlo, Marian estaba sumamente celosa de su amigo. ¿Por qué él podía tener toda la diversión y las aventuras? No era justo que Robi viviera todas las cosas emocionantes de la vida y ella tuviera que quedarse encerrada en casa. Estaba segura de que sería tan buena en batalla como su amigo y mejor que muchos hombres.

—¿Marian? —una voz muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos y la muchacha se volvió para encarar al joven señor de Locksley, quien acababa de asomarse por las escaleras —. ¿Estás visible? —Marian no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante el comentario burlón del joven.

—Claro que estoy visible, me estás mirando —la joven enarcó las cejas —. ¿Qué quieres, Robin? —añadió en un tono un poco más hostil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Tranquila. Sólo venía a despedirme.

Muy a pesar suyo, Marian se ablandó frente al tono tranquilo del joven. ¡Maldito! Con sólo un par de palabras la había hecho olvidar que estaba enojada con él. Aunque, la verdad, nunca había podido mantenerse indignada con él por mucho tiempo, por más que él constantemente le provocara unas ganas terribles de asesinarlo.

—Ve con Dios —musitó —. Y espero que ningún sarraceno logre cortar esa cabezota tuya.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad eso es lo único que puedes decirme? ¿Nada de lágrimas y ruegos desesperados por mi pronto regreso?

—Supongo que también puedo desear que una cimitarra perfore tu espantoso ego.

—Sé que me extrañarás, Marian, aunque no quieras admitirlo —una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

Marian se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que extrañaría horrores a su amigo de la infancia, pero eso no se lo admitiría ni a su sombra. Mucho menos a Robin; lo último que el joven necesitaba era que ella aumentara su ego. Ya era lo suficientemente creído sin su ayuda.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros.

Robin ignoró el último gesto de su amiga y se acercó a ella. Marian intentó alejarse pero la mesa le impidió dar un paso atrás.

—¿Vas a esperarme, Marian? —susurró prácticamente al oído de la muchacha —. Sabe que volveré siendo un héroe, ¿no? Seré el paladín que siempre he querido ser —añadió, separándose un poco de ella.

—¿Y yo?

Marian no había querido decir eso, pero las dos dichosas palabritas se habían escapado de sus labios. Robin arrugó el ceño.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Marian. Yo sólo te pido que me esperes. No sé si serán meses o años, pero te prometo que volveré. Y seré un héroe, ya lo verás. Toda Inglaterra conocerá mi nombre.

Marian no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque habían pasado más de diez años, Robin seguía siendo el mismo muchacho soñador e idealista que había sido de niño. Y ella lo quería así y de ninguna otra forma. Le encantaba ver que Robin era una de las constantes de su vida y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

—Ve con Dios, Robin de Locksley —murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y obligando al joven a acercarse aún más a ella para poder escuchar sus palabras —. Ve con Dios y regresa sano y salvo.

Robin aferró uno de los hombros de la joven con cuidado. La calidez de la piel de Marian atravesaba las telas y Robin podía sentirla. ¡Dios, cómo extrañaría ese calor! Observó la piel de Marian; muy blanca y enmarcada por rizos oscuros. Y esos labios rojos que siempre le habían parecido tan apetitosos como una frutilla.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, la besó. Y aunque estaba esperando una buena bofetada por parte de Marian, ella le respondió el beso. Sus labios eran verdaderamente tan suaves como lo aparentaban y estaban tan ansiosos como los suyos. Marian levantó los brazos y los llevó al cuello del joven. No estaba dispuesta a terminar con ese beso que la estaba trastornando. Las manos de Robin se deslizaron hacia sus caderas y la atrajo aún más hacia él. No pensaba separarse de ella tan rápidamente.

—¡Amo Robin! —los dos jóvenes se separaron al oír la voz del fiel sirviente en la puerta de la casa de Knighton —. ¡Tenemos que terminar de revisar las cosas para el viaje!

Robin resopló frustrado y miró a Marian. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre o aún más; el pelo ligeramente revuelto y los labios hinchados por el beso. Perfecta.

—El deber me llama —dijo con una media sonrisa, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y darle un nuevo beso en los labios. Este fue más corto y los dejó a ambos con ganas de más, pero la voz de Much volvió a oírse —. Hasta pronto, Marian —murmuró Robin antes de dar media vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

Marian se apoyó en la mesa y se llevó una mano a los labios. ¡Maldito Robin de Locksley! Así nunca dejaría de pensar en él.

* * *

_Debo confesar que a mí me encanta la personalidad idealista y heroica de Robin Hood en la serie, a pesar de esa obsesión que tiene por ser querido y admirado. Sí, claro, es un poco egocéntrico, pero a mí me gusta así. Y me encanta Marian (y es una lástima que la sacaran), adoro su valentía y deseos de libertad. Ella es alguien que sabe lo que quiere y que siempre luchará por sus ideales; alguien verdaderamente admirable, para mí._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
